Without You
by Celestina Van Helsing
Summary: Gabriel and Carl camp under the stars one night a few days after Anna died.


**_Without You_**: A Van Helsing One-Shot Songfic by Celestina Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent (sniff) or Van Helsing (double sniff).

(A/N: This is _Thinking_ and This is _Telepathic Speaking_)

_**Without you, the ground thaws**_

_**The rain falls**_

_**The grass grows**_

Everything around him flowed with life. Not that he took any notice. It was actually quite understandable.

He had only just lost the only women He could remember being in love with. But there was one thing about her death that saddened him more. She had died at his hand.

_**Without you, the seeds root**_

_**The flowers bloom**_

_**The children play**_

He watched a group of children from her village in the field not so far away from where He had set up camp. 'She would have made a wonderful mother' He said to himself. A small girl, no older than about 5 or 6 years old, slowly walked over to him. 'Thank you for saving my village from the nasty bat people' she said, holding out a small daisy. He smiled at her and accepted the gift.

_**The stars gleam**_

_**The poets dream**_

_**The eagles fly**_

_**Without you**_

_**The Earth turns**_

_**The sun burns**_

_**But I die, without you**_

_She gave up her life for me the way I would have for her_ He thought fighting back tears as He looked into the sky, watching a eagle fly, wondering how it got there and hoping that she was there. He realized there was no sign of her and let the tears steadily flow.

_**Without you, the breeze warms**_

_**The girl smiles**_

_**The cloud moves**_

The slowly moving clouds were empty as the sun began to set and his friend prepared their evening meal.

'You have to let go. It was an accident that you shouldn't blame yourself for. If you need to blame someone, blame him' said a short man with permanent hat hair (A/N: I think we all know who THAT is!).

_**Without you, the tides change**_

_**The boys run**_

_**The oceans crash**_

He looked to his companion as He wiped the tears away. **'I CAN'T! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED!'** He yelled, his anger consuming him.

'Actually you killed that monster twice-' the short man stammered **'BUT IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE KILLED AN INNOCENT!'** He yelled cutting the poor man off. 'That's it;' the little man cried 'I am going to bed!' So he did.

_**The crowds roar **_

_**The days soar**_

_**The babies cry**_

_**Without you**_

_**The moon glows**_

_**The river flows**_

_**But I die without you**_

Later that night, He stared at the moon. Full or not, after the events in THAT castle, He loathed the very sight of it. The more He stared, the more He wished it away. Sick of staring at it for any longer, closing his eyes He began to pray.

'Why do you hate me so much, God? What did I do that angered you enough that you forbid me the slightest bit of happiness' He whispered to none in particular **'Do you think, if I found even the smallest piece of happiness, I would go soft? BECAUSE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, YOU ARE TERRIBLY MISTAKEN!'** He screamed to the heavens.

_**The world revives**_

_**Colours renew**_

_**But I know blue**_

_**Only blue**_

_**Lonely blue**_

_**Within me, blue**_

_**Without you**_

He took his gaze off the empty sky and looked towards the river close by. He stood up and walked over to it and cast his sight into the clear blue of the water. What he saw in the water was anything but his reflection. It was her. _God has decided to listen to your prayer and has granted me permission to return to the land of the living_ her voice echoing softly in his head._ Wait for me exactly where you are_.

_**Without you, the hand gropes**_

_**The ear hears**_

_**The pulse beats**_

'Return to the land of the living?" He asked himself as his heart leapt into his throat _God must be trying trick me in order to see if I am still his servant, but if the Almighty really did allow her to talk to me, then she MUST be coming back!_ He thought as yet again tears began to flow, but these tears were full of joy and not sorrow.

_**Without you, the eyes gaze**_

_**The legs walk**_

_**The lungs breathe**_

Once again turning towards the heavens, He let out a small gasp as the very sky parted to allow a small ball of white light slowly drifting to the ground and watched it assume the form of a very beautiful young woman. All was quiet as the man and woman stared at each other for what seemed like a decade.

_**The mind churns**_

_**The heart yearns**_

_**The tears dry without you**_

They stepped carefully towards one another, as if they feared their meeting was only a dream. When they realized, to their delight, that none of what had been experienced was false, they embraced each other for an eternity.

_**Life goes on**_

_**But I'm gone**_

_**'cause I die, without you**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you.....**_

'Van Helsing, the first person to kill a vampire in 100 years, we meet again.' She said in her glorious accent.

'So we do.' Van Helsing replied, holding her close.

'We must thank the Lord for reuniting us, Gabriel, he was the only one who realized that I was the one soul in Heaven who was unhappy'.

'Yes we must,' he agreed 'Thanks to him, I no longer die, without you, Anna' Van Helsing smiled as he leaned in for a kiss while they both silently gave his Holiness their thanks for the bright future ahead of them.


End file.
